


Detective in a Red Dress Part 6: The Chief of Police

by totallynotnatalie



Series: Detective in a Red Dress [6]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gender Bent Noir Tropes, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older man, Sex on a Car, Switching, narration, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is the penultimate installment of the Detective in a Red Dress series
Relationships: F4M
Series: Detective in a Red Dress [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067342





	Detective in a Red Dress Part 6: The Chief of Police

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[F4M] Detective in a Red Dress Part 6: The Chief of Police [Noir Theme][Female Detective][Gender Bent Noir Tropes][Older Man][Sex on Top of Car][Creampie][Police Officer][Teasing][Switchy][Narration]

Script Notes: This script is done in the style of noir fiction. It is meant to mimic the voiceover given at the beginning of most old noir films.

Setting Notes: Like most noir, the setting is reflective of 1920s New York. But this could presumably take place in any big city. So, please don't worry if you don't have the 'right' accent.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past midnight when I entered the police station. I knew that I could have come earlier, but I've never been one for crowds. Especially when those crowds were packing heat. 

Thankfully, all the beat cops went home after hours. So, I didn't have to deal with their incompetence. 

But the Chief of Police was still around. As far as anybody knew, he never went home. His job was his entire life. 

'Don't work to live. Live to work'. It was one of the few philosophies that I knew we both shared. In fact, it might have been the only one. 

I had met him a couple of times before. He was an older man with an air of dignity about him. A lover of rules and order. The type of person who would hate a female detective simply because she didn't act as a woman should. He had told me as much many a time over the years. 

But he never could deny that I was quicker than he was. I had always managed to solve the cases that had him stumped. He both loved and hated me for it. I made his job easier, but only by crossing lines that he wasn't willing to cross. 

Most days I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness, but tonight I needed to convince him to break a couple of rules of his own. 

The only person around when I entered the police station was some kindergarten cop who was barely old enough to hold a gun. I guess he had drawn the short straw and had gotten stuck with guard duty. The lad had clearly succumbed to boredom hours ago. He was passed out over the front desk. 

The Chief would probably give him hell once he found out that he was napping on the job. But I felt no need to warn him. He had already made his bed. Might as well let him lie in it. 

I didn't wake him as I walked past the empty drunk tank and into the Chief's office. 

I knew that the man wouldn't be surprised to see me. He had been in the biz a long time. And, as much as I hated to admit it, the Chief was damn good at predicting my moves. He had to know that this was the only option I had left. 

But I knew that he knew. So, I wasn't taken aback by his gentle stare. I glare right back at him and told him that I needed the kid's autopsy report. 

He chuckled and asked me why I wanted it. 

I grumbled and told him that knew bloody well why I wanted it. I had a theory about what happened to the kid and the autopsy might confirm my suspicion. 

He smirked and said that I seemed pretty desperate to clear my name. 

I rolled my eyes. He had already cleared my name. I knew that and I told him as much. 

The kid's case had gone on far too long now. The cops should have arrested me by now. The only reason why they would have waited would have been because the Chief ordered them to. And the Chief would only tell 'em to wait if something in the evidence was giving him pause. And since nothing they printed in the papers ever pointed to another suspect-whatever was giving him pause must have been in the only file that the papers never saw-the autopsy report. 

His lip curled. I knew that he was impressed with me-despite his best effort not to be. 

I told him that I didn't need to see the autopsy report to prove my innocence. I already knew that I was right. I only needed to it track down the kid's real killer-A task that was once again beyond his capabilities. But not my own.

I expected him to argue with me, but instead, he pulled a file out of a nearby drawer and slid it across the desk. 

I picked it up and took a quick peak. Sure enough, it was the kid's autopsy report. 

I stared at him. I was sure that it had to be a trick. He would never just give me such a vital piece of evidence. He hated me. And, more to the point, he knew that he was breaking the law by doing it. He would never risk his career like that-especially not for me.

Before I could get over my shock, he asked me if I wanted to take a ride. 

I paused. I knew that the right thing to do was to take the autopsy report and run, but curiosity got the better of me. 

I let him lead me out back to the station's only police car. He held the door open and helped me into the passenger's seat.

Normally, I would have snapped at him for trying to be a gentleman. But tonight I was too distracted. I knew the car was the Chief's pride and joy. It cost a small fortune and the Chief had spent the part of the last decade trying to convince the city council to let him at have it. He was more protective of it than he was of most of his officers. So why he was risking damaging it to take a woman that he hated on a joy ride was beyond me. But he didn't seem to question himself as he put the car into gear and drove us off. 

Once we were out of sight of the police station, he asked me if I was confused. 

I said yes as I saw no point in lying. 

He laughed and told me that he was planning to retire soon. He just couldn't take the biz anymore. It was corrupt. He knew it and he knew that I knew it too. He had regrets, but he wouldn't miss it. 

Then he told me that his biggest regret was not breaking more rules. He had seen me in action and knew that I got better results. He told me that he couldn't help wonder if a few more saps might have been brought to justice if he had been a little less by-the-books. 

I told him that he was a good chief. It was the truth. And I wanted him to know it. 

But he wouldn't take his eyes off the road. 

So, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. After all, sometimes words aren't the best way to make a point. 

I whispered in his ear-'do you feel like breaking a few more rules tonight?'

In response, he pulled the car over and turned to kiss me. I let myself enjoy the taste of his lips as I ran my hands down his back. 

Then, I gave him a wink as I crawled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I bit back a moan. I wouldn't let him break me that easy. 

I pushed his head down to my breasts and let him kiss every inch. Then, I kissed his neck to rile him up even more. He sighed. And I reached down to see how excited he was getting. 

To my delight, he was already rock hard. I guess the old man still had some spark left in him. 

He let me tease him for a bit as he played with my chest. But, just as I felt him start to get wet, he pulled back and opened the door of the car. 

I let him lead me outside into the cool dark air. We had parked somewhere by the docks. Out in the distance, ships were slowly passing through the night. But thankfully, no soul was near enough to hear us gasp. 

He pushed me against the car door and kissed me as hard as he could. One of his hands reached down to tease my clit. This time I couldn't help but let a moan escape my breath.

To quiet myself, I kissed his neck again. But it didn't distract him from my clit. I squirmed as I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. 

Before he could make me moan again, I grabbed his arm and spun him around. I pushed his body against the car and started stroking his cock. This time much harder than before. 

I smirked as he gasped with delight and I kissed him again to push him even further. 

When he was getting close to the edge, he picked me up and threw me onto the hood of the car. I hissed. The engine was still hot. But I stayed put. I didn't dare let him think that I was too weak to handle a little heat.

He leaned over me. Then, he slid my panties off and pushed up my skirt so that he could finally shove his beautiful cock inside me. 

I shivered as felt his shaft hit all of my pleasure spots. Then, I wrapped my legs around him to pull him closer. 

I gasped with delight as he began to thrust. I could tell that he was a man with experience. He knew just how to push me. 

But I was determined to outlast him. I squeezed his cock as I bucked my hips up and down. With each thrust, I knew that I was bringing him closer to ecstasy. 

I could feel him getting tenser and tenser. 

Then, I whispered 'cum for me'

And, with one final gasp, he gave in and I felt his wonderful cum fill my tight wet pussy. It felt so good. 

Once he calmed down, I slid myself off the car. He wanted to kiss me again, but I wouldn't let him. I had made my point and now it was time to move on. 

He didn't push it and still offered to drop me off at my office-like true gentlemen he was. I let him even though the ride was all too short. 

As I got out of the car, we looked back at each other. I wanted to thank him, but I knew that the words would be a waste. And I knew that he knew it too. 

So, I muttered a quick goodbye and headed up to my office. Then, I pulled the autopsy report out of my bag. 

The report wasn't long and one quick read confirmed my suspicion. 

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I knew who the killer was.....but, for once, I wished that didn't.


End file.
